if i could
by chubbynlite
Summary: Huey's been living his life in a drug-induced haze. After he comes back to Woodcrest for Thanksgiving, Jazmine asks if he can stay for just awhile longer. A story of painful memories, heartbreak and drama told in Huey's prospective.
1. Chapter 1

_Not that I need to post another story buuuut here it is. I also changed back to my original pen name :)_

* * *

I had my problems, but who didn't?

I wasn't perfect and I never claimed to be.

Well, maybe when I was younger. I used to think I would be the change that the world needed or at least a part of that change. I remember treating my classmates like shit, because I thought I was so much better than them.

I learned to be laid back, how to not take everything so serious so I wasn't _that_ person. But sometime between then and now, I lost myself. It started off with weed, then alcohol, then prescription meds. I had managed to graduate high school but Granddad had given up on me getting any better so eventually he kicked me out.

That's kind of where I spiraled. Any drugs I could get my hands on, I took. I just wanted to numb the pain that I felt in my chest. The pain that I couldn't really explain.

Now that I was back home, halfway sober, the pain had tripled tenfold.

I hadn't been to Woodcrest in two whole years. I hadn't seen my childhood friends, my granddad, my brother in two years.

I didn't really know what to expect.

My hands shook as I rung the doorbell to my childhood home. Would Riley or Granddad answer the door? What would they expect from me? Would anything be different? I shook my head. Of course it'd be. Time didn't stop just because I wasn't around.

I heard footsteps and then the door open and I let out a deep breath. It was Riley, actually looking like Riley but so much more grown, mature. Gone were his usual cornrows and a neat buzzcut. He had grown to my height and was looking like he had hit the gym.

"Wassup Huey?" He smirked at me, sliding his phone in his pocket and enveloping me in a huge hug. Out of everyone that I knew in Woodcrest, Riley was the only one who kept in contact with me, even if it was sparingly.

"Nothing much. How you doin' man?" I smiled, stepping inside the house and closing the door behind me.

"Same old, same old. Just tryna get through this year so I can finally graduate."

I nodded. "Good. You're on the right track. Don't fuck up. Where's Granddad?"

"He forgot some shit at the grocery store so he went to go get 'em. I'm stuck watching the mac and cheese." He paused, hesitating slightly. "Are you actually good? Like, are you really here?"

I nodded once. Then again. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I haven't done anything since last week." I lied. He didn't have to know that, though. I had long since perfected the act of seeming sober when I was high as a kite.

"Good." He plopped down on the couch and unpaused his video game. "You know, I know Granddad was pissed off at you when he kicked you out but he really miss you."

I just nodded. "So is it just us for Thanksgiving?"

"Nah. We goin' over to the DuBois' place. Sarah don't make that nasty ass cobbler no more. Plus Jazmine gon' be there. You remember her, right?"

Jazmine DuBois. She had stopped talking to me completely during our junior year when she realized I was heading down the wrong road. She had tried for a whole year to help me out before she eventually told on me.

Before that though, I had the biggest crush on her. She was an annoyance in elementary school, a good friend in middle school and in ninth grade, she just blossomed. I had spent many nights wondering what could have happened if she wouldn't have stopped talking to me.

"Yeah, I remember her. How's she doing?"

"Don't really know. Cindy doesn't say nothin' bad though so I guess she's okay."

"That's right, how's you and Cindy?" Even if I hadn't known much, I at least knew that he and Cindy were an item, even if she was my age.

"We good. She a good girl, I'm lucky I got her. She keeps me on track, keep me in my place. You know? What about you, you got a girl?"

"Nothin' serious. Can't keep a girl with my lifestyle."

"Yeah…" he chuckled. "I remember I used to be like that, chilling with Thugnificent all the time. Guess he wasn't really no one big, huh? Not like the people you mess with at least."

I shrugged. Everyone that I was friends with now were genuine friends who just so happened to be famous. I finally sat down on the couch, tired of standing awkwardly. I was about to reply to Riley when I heard the doorknob jiggle.

"Boy, come help me with these damn grocer….ies." Granddad said, his rough voice trailing off. I turned to look at him, a small smirk on his face. "Huey."

"Hey Granddad." I stood up, ready to give him a hug. All the anger that I held at him kicking me out was gone, I just missed the man who had stood in as my father almost my whole life. He put the bags down on the floor and hobbled over to me, cane and all, and enveloped me in a hug.

"I missed you, boy. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Granddad."

Next thing I knew he was crying. I had known my granddad for my whole life and I had only seen him cry a handful of times. I hadn't planned on crying but the all the emotion was overwhelming, honestly. I was tearing up too, and I thought I even saw Riley swipe at his eyes as he grabbed the bags to bring them into the kitchen. I was surprised, no gay jokes? He really had grown up.

Once we pulled away my granddad held me at arm's length, "I'm glad you decided to come for the holiday. We gotta put some weight on you, you're looking a lil scrawny."

I smirked, "Yeah, I'm ready to be hit with the itis."

"Good, cause I'm cooking up a damn storm."


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Riley and Granddad had spent the rest of the evening and all of the next day reconciling. It was a bittersweet moment. It wasn't at all what I expected and once all the formalities were out the way, we were acting as if I had never left.

And it felt great.

I had spent so long distancing myself from them and I was just realizing that I didn't have to do that.

But now, there was a whole different nervousness creeping in. It was Thanksgiving Day and we were heading over to the Dubois'. I didn't even feel like myself anymore, knowing that they had this image of me from before I was a huge fuck up. I was a lot thinner than I was two years ago. I know that I looked like I was out of it, even when I wasn't.

Riley knocked on the door and not a moment later it opened.

"Hey Riley, Robert." Sarah smiled at them, giving them a side huge and taking a dish from the each of them. Then her eyes landed me and for a moment her smile waned before coming back. "Huey! It's so nice to see you. Jazmine'll be glad to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. DuBois." I nodded at her, walking past her and into the familiar house.

Again it was formalities. Saying hello to Tom and Sarah, making small talk and pretending like everything was fine and that I wasn't a drug addict that got kicked out of the house two weeks after graduation. I was itching to see Jazmine. What did she look like now? Would she really be happy to see me? Was there any chance that we'd be able to reconcile? We sat in the living room for what seemed like forever before the door finally opened and Jazmine came into the room.

And the world might as well have just stopped.

She came in, bags in hand as she kicked off her shoes by the door and immediately greeted her parents. "Are Riley and Mr. Freeman here yet? I got some things-" she glanced up, noticing all of us sitting in the living room together. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on me and a smile lit up her face. "Huey?"

"Hey Jazmine," I said meekly.

"Oh my god it's been so long." She squeaked as she dropped her bags and immediately came over to wrap me in a hug. "You look so different!"

"So do you…" I muttered, hugging her back lightly.

She really did look different. If 18 year old me had seen 20 year old Jazmine, I would've been absolutely smitten with her. Her jade eyes were bright as ever and her face had gained a womanly touch to it. She had light freckles dusting over her cheeks and nose. Full, pink lips. A body that belonged to a woman.

She laughed and shook her head, her grip tightening around me. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

And that was the truth. Jazmine hadn't only been a crush, but my best friend. She had known me since I was an eight year old know it all and stuck it out with me until she couldn't anymore.

"How long are you gonna be in Woodcrest?"

"A couple days, I guess." I shrugged, finally letting go of her. I was now aware that her and my family were both watching us awkwardly.

"We'll have to catch up before you leave then."

"Definitely." I nodded, taking in all of her again as she greeted Riley and Granddad and then to her parents.

Not even thirty minutes later, we were all eating and laughing and having a great time. Even if it may have been a front for my sake, I actually enjoyed myself more than I had in a long, long time. After dinner we sat down and watched some TV, then enjoyed some dessert. It was a normal, average Thanksgiving meal, something that had never happened before in all my years on earth.

And right before we left for the evening, Jazmine pulled me aside and told me to meet her at the hill a quarter to twelve.


	3. Chapter 3

I paced around the guest room nervously. Why was I so nervous? Sure Jazmine was gorgeous, but she was _Jazmine_. I've messed with girls who were models. So there was no reason for me to act like a fifteen year old going on his first date.

Maybe it was because the last place that me and Jazmine really talked was at the hill. I sighed and shook my head, it was almost time to go. She probably just wanted to catch up, even though it was a solid forty degrees outside. I glanced outside the window and added a jacket over my hoodie. No need to freeze for no reason.

As I started walking up the hill, I could already see the silhouette of her propped up against the tree. As I reached the top, I could see her hair blowing in the wind as she bundled up in her layers of her clothes. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice me. "Hey." I said as I walked up to her, my hands shoved in my pockets.

She squeaked and jumped, "Hey… you scared me. Anyways, this brings back memories, right?" She smiled, scooting over as I leaned against the tree next to her. "Not that it's been _that_ long. Just a year or two…"

"Yeah. Really does bring back memories." I nodded my head. Jazmine had been my best friend but also my first crush that lasted way longer than it should have. Every time I thought about the infatuation I had over her, I had to laugh at how cliche it was. I mean, next door neighbors, boy meets girl. Stuff like that just didn't really happen, no matter how bad I had wanted it to. Besides, I was too much of a fuck up to actually be involved with her. Apparently she was doing great at school, top of her class, receiving the best scholarships. Life was going great for her.

"How have you been Huey?" she asked softly, turning her head to the side to face me. Her cheeks and nose were already getting red from the cold wind.

I shrugged, "You gonna tell my granddad again?"

"Don't say that. I did that for your sake." She snapped at me.

"Calm down, it was a joke." I sighed, rubbing my hand down my face. "Just a joke… Anyways, I've been fine. I guess. Just seeing the world."

"Yeah, I've seen on Instagram."

"You keep tabs on me?" I raised an eyebrow. My habits weren't posted all over instagram, but the people I hung out with had theirs written for everyone to see.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. " _No,_ I just so happen to be a fan of Blackbear. If he posts a picture of you, you end up on my timeline. I have clicked on your profile a few times though. Seems like you're living a nice life. Vanity wise, of course."

"My life is great either way." I retorted back to her. "You dropped me years ago, treated me like I was dead. Now you wanna act like you know what going on in my life?"

"Did you forget how close we were? I know you like the back of my hand, Huey. I can see that shit just by looking in your eyes. You haven't gotten any help, have you? And you probably haven't taken anything since you got back yesterday, right? That's why you're so jittery."

I looked down at my hands in my lap, twitching all over the place. She was absolutely right. I didn't even bring anything into Granddad's house. I didn't want to be disrespectful. But I was also missing that high, even if it was a slight buzz. I had to stop myself from raiding the medicine cabinets to find _something_. "You don't know me."

"I care about you Huey. I always have." Her voice was so soft, like every hint of anger had just vanished from her body.

"I care about you too. But I'm an adult and I make my own decisions…" I trailed off. This wasn't the idea I had in mind when she asked to meet at the hill. Actually, I wasn't sure of what to expect at all. I just didn't want this. I knew I had a problem, and that in itself was just that, my problem.

"You know… after Mr. Freeman kicked you out… Riley came to me and talked to me about you. He told me how much you used to like me. And I always wondered how come you never said anything, or even hinted at it. Because I liked you for the longest too. I used to just think about how great you were. Smart, good looking, passionate… Then I found out you were smoking weed. That was whatever, everybody was smoking. Then you started coming to school less, we started hanging out less. Hanging out with people I always avoided because they were always on something. I was so scared, I had no idea whether to let it pan out or tell Mr. Freeman. I wanted you to get better. I liked you so much and everything that made you, you was falling to pieces… I don't really know where I'm going with this. Just that, I'm sorry if I stepped out of place. And that I've missed you so much. I know Cindy is my best friend too, but there's no replacing you, Huey." Jazmine said, sniffling loudly.

"If you start crying it might just freeze before it falls." I said lightly, trying to make her relax. She threw a lot on me and I didn't really know how to respond. One, Riley told her I used to like her. Two, she used to like me back.

"It's not freezing outside." She said with a giggle. She shook her head and laid her head against the tree. "Ugh, here I am crying. Sorry. Lots of unspoken emotions. You know?"

I just nodded.

"Anyways, I know it's a lot to ask you to change your plans last minute but, can you stay awhile longer?" Jazmine asked quietly.

"I mean… I don't have anything planned so that's fine. I just, I don't know. I don't want to outstay my welcome at my granddad's, you know?" I shrugged.

She shook her head, "No it's fine. You can stay with me."

"With Tom and Sarah? Thanks but no thanks." I shook my head. This evening was great but being around them was enough awkward to last me for a few months.

"No, no. I have my own apartment. You could stay with me for awhile." Jazmine looked away and down at the grass.

….What?

"Are you sure about that Jazmine?" I asked hesitantly. Why would she offer her home up to me, for absolutely no reason at all? I heard her say something quietly but I was hardly paying attention, my mind churning the thought of staying at her house in my head. Then I felt delicate fingertips turn my chin and cold, yet warm lips press against mine, unmoving.

"Come stay at my apartment?" She asked again softly before pressing her lips against mine again.

"I don't have a car." I mumbled.

"I do. Be ready in twenty minutes and I'll be out front waiting. Okay?"

I just nodded, "Okay. Twenty minutes."

She kissed me and again, this time I kissed her back and then we walked down the hill together, parting ways once we got to Timid Deer Lane. As soon as I was behind the door, I raced to the guest room. Granddad was presumably sleep but Riley was coming out the bathroom just as I walked down the hall. "Wassup, why you in such a rush?"

"Uhm…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"If it is what I think it is then I will literally tie you up, nigga." Riley said, getting serious.

"No!" I shook my head and put my hands up. I had lost most of my weight from high school and Riley had gained some. He had at least forty-five pounds on me. "Jazmine invited me back to her place."

"Word, forreal?" He laughed. "She was staring you down all evening. Aight, you gonna be back in the morning?"

I shrugged, "I guess it depends on her? I don't know… I'll be back tomorrow though. She's asking me to stay here with her for awhile longer."

"Damn, and I thought Jazmine was innocent." Riley sucked his teeth. "Well, she too grown to be _that_ innocent. Ya'll always been on some weird shit anyways. I got you covered in the morning then. Good luck. You need some rubbers?"

"Better safe than sorry." I nodded my head. Riley nodded his head, went into his room and handed me a couple of trojans. I shoved them in my pocket for the time being and went to my room to pack enough to last me tomorrow. Pajamas, toothbrush, socks and clothes for tomorrow. We could talk about whatever crazy stay in Woodcrest crap Jazmine was spouting after we did whatever she was planning.

Fifteen minutes later I was ready to go and once I got outside I saw Jazmine sitting in her Hyundai. She waved me over and I got into the passenger seat, sighing at how warm it was in the car. She look at me as she put the car into drive, "You got everything?"

"I'll have to be back tomorrow, but yeah. I have enough." I said breathlessly. Ever since Riley gave me the condoms I was toying with the thought of having sex with Jazmine and it was making me harder than I'd been in awhile.

"I guess we can talk about more when we get back to my place. I did kinda spring it on you." Jazmine sighed softly. The drive was quiet. She was only a good twenty minutes away from where we grew up, in the heart of the town. It had started raining so we grabbed our stuff and ran towards her apartment, me following right after her.

Once we got in, she locked the door behind me and went to turn the heat up to knock off the chill. "Sorry, I turn it down if I'm not home. To keep the electricity bill down."

"No, it's fine." I shrugged and put my bags down next to the small couch she had in her living room. "Can I sit?" I asked as I started bouncing my knee up and down.

"Yeah. Want anything to drink?" She asked quietly.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Alright." Jazmine said breathlessly. She sat down next to me and bit her bottom lip. A few moments later she turned on the TV, flipping it to Family Guy.

I sighed. "I don't want to sound rude but why did you invite me over?"

She blushed deeply, "Why do you think I invited you over?"

"If I answer honestly will I get kicked out?"

"Of course not! I'm not like that." She crossed her arms.

"You want to hook up." I told her honestly.

"I…" she paused. "I hadn't even thought of it like that until after you went in the house. And that wasn't my initial idea but I kinda warmed up to the possibility."

"Oh. Okay. Well, no pressure. You know?" I shrugged, leaning back on the couch and focusing on the TV.

"You know, I'm not as innocent as I used to be?" Jazmine said seductively, her voice dropping slightly. She turned towards me, pulling both her legs up on the couch and touched my shoulder.

"You've never been bold though." I said as I looked over her small frame. Even in a sweater and jeans you could see her curves. Small tendrils of curls escaped from her puff, framing her face.

"I grew up though." She shrugged. "Can I kiss you?"

"If you want." I said quietly, recalling the softness of her lips against mine. She leaned up to reach my height to press her lips against mine and started to kiss me. It didn't take long for me to return the kiss with just as much fervor as her. Not once breaking contact, Jazmine climbed over me and straddled my lap.

My hands slid underneath her sweater tentatively, rubbing her sides and hips. Jazmine broke the kiss with a soft pant, pulled her sweater over her head and then went to unbutton her jeans.

"Wait, slow down." I said quickly, stopping her hands from moving.

"What? No. Jeans aren't comfortable." She rolled her eyes. She got off of me, shimmied out her jeans and sat right back in her spot on my lap. She was wearing Pikachu underwear. At least the lacy bralette she wore was a bit more mature. I laughed and shook my head. "Is there a problem with my underwear?"

"It's Pikachu." I mumbled.

"Your point?" She smacked my arm before kissing down to my neck. I tilted my head for her and groaned as she nipped, bit and sucked all over my neck and throat. My hands trailed to her ass, cupping both cheeks in my palms.

Now I was hard, the rocking of her hips against mine with just her thin boyshorts on. She had to know I was hard the way she was rocking and twirling her hips against mine. And I swore between the heavy breathing I could _hear_ how wet she was.

"Jazmine." I breathed heavily. "Jazmine."

"What?" She snapped at me, her kisses halting as she looked up at me.

"Get off."

"Wai-what?" She stuttered, slowly climbing off of me. In her confused state, I took the opportunity to flip the script, I flipped her over, caging her between me and the couch. She gasped softly and looked up at me with a look so strong it gave _me_ butterflies. I slid my hand down her underwear, that she had managed to soak through and brought my mouth to hers.

I teased for who knows how long, rubbing her clit, fingering her tight pussy. I dragged out her orgasms and from my count, she had came at least twice already. So wet that she was dripping onto her couch. After I felt her clench around my fingers in another anticipated orgasms, I dropped down to my knees in between in legs, slid Pikachu down and went to work. She was writhing and begging underneath me, switching between squeezing her legs around my head and rocking her hips roughly against my face.

She was breathless by the time I was done. I sat back down next to her on the couch and looked over at her. I was straining painfully against my pants but I had did more than enough to tire her out. "Can you go for more?"

She looked at me incredulously. "I really don't think so."

"We can take a break." I shrugged, a smile on my face.

"Thank god. Do you want something to drink now?" She said shyly, getting up and heading over to the kitchen. She handed me a water bottle and just as she sat down she looked at the wet spot and groaned. "Great. Thanks for that Huey."

"It'll dry and you always could've said 'let go to my room', right?" I took a sip of water as I looked at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll give you that one."


	4. Chapter 4

After the passion of the moment was gone, Jazmine said she felt awkward and slutty for doing something so spontaneous with someone who she hadn't spoken to in several years. All I could do was tell her that I didn't think any less of her, that it wasn't slutty and we were both adults. Almost everybody had sex and there wasn't anything to be ashamed of. She ended up leaving to take a shower and when she came back she was clad in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. She offered her shower to me and I took the offer.

Once we were both settled we sat side by side on her couch, she wrapped up in a heavy fleece blanket. The TV was on but low and we talked about how our lives had been the past few years.

"What's it like being with a bunch of famous people?" Jazmine asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Uh, it's exciting. I meet a lot of cool people. I get to see places I probably wouldn't ever see. I'm not making any money but I'm not really paying for anything either, you know? I mean… technically I have a job but it's just for show." I briefly toyed with the idea of Jazmine using me to reach some of my friends but pushed the idea away. She had never been like that, even if she was a fan of a few of them. And even if she was, so what? I had spent more than enough nights with girls sleeping with me just to sleep with someone I knew. No strings attached was my lifestyle.

"Can I ask you a question without you getting mad?" she asked me softly.

I nodded my head, trying not to shake. Now that my mind wasn't focused on her, the pain was coming back. I felt sick to my stomach, my eyes were going in and out of focus and I had a terrible headache. "Go ahead."

"How often do you do drugs?"

"A lot." I paused.

"Oh…" Jazmine put her head down as she trailed off. "You're in pain now, aren't you?"

I just nodded my head again.

"Do you want to get better? Because you're an addict and you have a problem." I could feel warm tears wetting through my shirt. She dabbed at her eyes and pulled away from me. The fact that she obviously cared so much was something that made me feel uneasy. I hadn't spoken to her in years and she was still just as affected by it as she used to be.

"I don't know if I want to get better." And that was the honest truth. I had tried before and every single time, it hurt more and more to stop. It physically hurt to not be doing _something_. If only because I wasn't floating in some kind of bliss but was actually nailed down to the earth, able to feel everything that was thrown at me. Of course, I knew I had a problem, I was past the denial stage of addiction.

"I have some Percocet from when I had my teeth pulled. Would that help for now?"

It wasn't the same high I'd get from xan but it'd be better than anything. As long as I got something in my system then I could at least manage. With my connections I could have some xans by tomorrow and be set for however long I stayed in Woodcrest. "Yeah, that's fine."

"How much do you need?" Jazmine stood up shakily.

"Just give me the bottle and I'll work it out myself." Already, a sense of calm was washing over me. I wasn't going to feel as nauseous as I did right now. In a while, I'll be back to what I considered normal.

"Alright," she mumbled as she stepped around me and headed off towards the back of her apartment. She came back moments later with a prescription bottle and handed it to me with shaking hands. "This isn't going to be a normal thing. Just so you aren't in pain tonight."

"I know," I said sternly as I took the bottle from her. I stood up and went into the kitchen, grabbing my water bottle and dumped six pills into my hand, downing them in one gulp. I left the bottle on the kitchen counter and sat back down on the couch.

"Are you high?" Jazmine looked at me.

"Not yet. Takes a while." I glanced over at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. "I'll probably be up all night."

"That's fine. Do you want the couch? Or do you want to come in the room with me?"

"What do you want?" I sighed quietly, leaning in to kiss right behind her ear. I could feel her shiver underneath my touch.

"It doesn't matter to me. I can stay on the couch with you if you want." She smirked and shied away from me.

"I'm not gonna put you out in your own house. I'll take the bed with you if that's okay with you." In the back of my mind, I recalled how she always used to beat around the bush as kids. Not once could she get to her point without the fear of inconveniencing somebody else. Even now, she was still the same in that sense. Very timid when it came to getting what she wanted.

"Sleep with me. Might as well, right?" She stood up and turned the TV off, walking off into her room. I followed after her, taking in her full sized bed. It didn't take long to get settled in bed together, laying next to each other quietly. I hope she wasn't expecting more, I wasn't big on cuddling. Eventually, she turned over and she stayed quiet but I could hear from her breathing that she was still awake.

"Jazmine, why'd you ask me to come over?" I asked bluntly.

"I told you I always liked you, Huey." She shrugged nonchalantly, not bothering to turn to look at me.

"Liked is past tense. Not current."

"You were my first love. It's not easy to get over that. Seeing you again just made a lot of feelings come back that I thought I was over with. Obviously, I wasn't." Jazmine turned to face me. "What's it matter anyway?"

Love? Sure we spent our childhood together. Sure I had the biggest crush ever on Jazmine. I never loved Jazmine, I knew that much. But the word love made me freeze up. _My_ first and only love was this girl named Maia.

Looking back at my relationship with her, it wasn't nearly as healthy as I thought it had been. We encouraged each other to do more drugs, never took care of ourselves for the sake of taking care of one another. But still, she was lost and alone and unsure of everything else, just like me. She had been spontaneous and all over the place when she was off her meds, barely tied down to anything, including me. Then she'd take her medicine for a month or two at a time and be a completely different person, just as heartless but void of the girl I knew and loved. She cheated, didn't care about how I felt, and openly mutilated herself for the sake of getting what she wanted.

I put up with all of it because I loved her. I really did. And then fifteen months into knowing her, she just left. She didn't even bother to take any of her things. I asked around her group of friends, begging to know what had happened to her but they were just as in the dark as I was.

"Don't overthink it, Huey," Jazmine said softly, probably noticing that I was in a daze.

"You used to love me?" I said slowly.

"I just said that right?" she chuckled softly at me. She shifted and turned on her side to face me. "It was a childhood crush, it's no big deal."

"You never told me, is all." I shrugged, trying to shake it off.

"You never seemed interested and then you started acting different, so the time was never right, I guess. I don't know. It's not like I love you anymore." she snapped at me slightly, rolling back over on her other side, "Good night."

I hadn't really expected her to say the last bit, but even then, I didn't expect for it to hurt as much as it did.

* * *

 _For those who are interested in what Huey is on, it's mostly Xanax. That's why after ~1 day without taking anything he's shaking. If you're really that interested just look up Xanax withdrawal. Also, Huey himself doesn't really do anything, he just got lucky enough to befriend people before they got famous and they've stayed friends._

 _Sorry for the late update, I'm a college student and school comes first. I also happen to be working on a great Juey story named Coffee, but I want to finish it before I even post it._


End file.
